Let \[f(x) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl}
ax+3 & \text{ if }x>0, \\
ab & \text{ if }x=0, \\
bx+c & \text{ if }x<0.
\end{array}
\right.\]If $f(2)=5$, $f(0)=5$, and $f(-2)=-10$, and $a$, $b$, and $c$ are nonnegative integers, then what is $a+b+c$?
Answer: Since $2>0$ we know that $f(2)=a(2)+3=5$. Solving for $a$, we get that $a=1$. With $x=0$, we get that $f(0)=ab=5$. We already know that $a=1$, so $b=5$. Because -2 is negative, we know that $f(-2)=b(-2)+c=(5)(-2)+c=-10$. This tells us that $c=0$, so our answer is $a+b+c=1+5+0=\boxed{6}$.